VOiCE
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: [Request dari Leila-nee] ONE-SHOT! Rin harus meninggalkan kota demi keselamatan dirinya, dan menyuruh Fang agar menjadi robot pertama yang menyambutnya saat perang berakhir. Apakah, Fang benar-benar bisa menjadi robot pertama yang menyambut Rin saat perang berakhir? Fem!Ochobot Humanoid!Fang. Author New, Mind to RnR? /kedip/ /ditendang/


Seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah sedang berjalan di taman yang tampak sepi. Dia menatap langit biru yang terbentang diatasnya. "Hari ini indah sekali, tapi... Kenapa sepi-"

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Suara tembakan dari pistol itu membuat gadis kecil itu kaget, saat dia hendak menoleh kebelakang,

"AWAS!"seru seorang robot. Gadis itu menatap robot itu dengan tatapan takut. Robot itu menyelamatkan nya dengan menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk gadis kecil itu.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Tampaknya, si penembak itu belum menyerah. Robot itu masih menyembunyikan gadis kecil itu dibaliknya. Robot itu melemparkan tombak pada si penembak. Dan hasilnya, tombak itu pas sekali menusuk jantung lawan nya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Maaf ya tadi aku kasar"tanya robot itu khawatir. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku! Mungkin kalau kamu tidak menyelamatkan ku, aku sudah mati tertembak"ucap gadis itu dengan senyum manis.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama antara sang robot petarung yang berambut violet dengan sang gadis kecil berambut pirang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VOiCE milik yang punya/?**

 **BoboiBoy milik Animonsta**

 **Warning! HumFem! Ochobot, Human-Like-Robot! Fang, Aneh, alur kecepatan, tidak menggunakan EYD, hancur, gaje, pokoknya segunung kesalahan lain**

 **HAAAALOOOO! /teriak/ Ada yang kangen gak sama saya? (Readers:GAAK!) Oke lah /pundung/**

 **Kali ini, Yuki bawa fic request dari Leila-nee! Makasih sekali lagi sudah menggunakan layanan request Yuki! /bungkuk/**

 **Ngemeng-ngemeng, disini nama Ochobot jadi Rin yah OAO, maaf kalian jadi berasa ngeliat OC**

 **Ini untuk kepentingan cerita! Masa nama manusia Ocho'bot'? Terus, jangan tanya kenapa nama nya nama orang jepang gitu :'v Saya kan _Japan Freak_ **

**Dan juga, untuk Leila-nee, maaf ya kalau gaje! Yuki gak pintar ngerangkai kata QAQ**

 **Enjoy minna-san~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang gadis remaja berjalan-jalan di taman saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Nee, Fang"ucap gadis itu pada sang robot. Robot itu menoleh, "Ada apa, Rin?"tanya robot itu dengan suara parau khas robot. Rin menggeleng, "Enggak, hanya saja, kenapa yah, kota ini bisa dilanda perang?"tanya gadis itu sembari menatap langit biru yang terhampar di atas kepala nya.

Fang diam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karna dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kota ini bisa dilanda perang.

"Fang? Kenapa? Kok diam?"tanya Rin heran. Fang menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa"jawab Fang pelan. Sejujurnya, robot berambut violet itu kasihan sekali dengan gadis _blonde_ disamping nya.

Padahal usia nya baru menginjak 14 tahun, tapi karna suatu masalah -yang Fang tidak ketahui karna pembuatnya itu merahasiakan nya-, kota ini dilanda perang yang sangat besar.

"Oh iya, Fang"panggil gadis _blonde_ itu pelan. Fang menoleh, "Ada apa?"tanya robot itu bingung. "Aku... Ingin mendengar suatu cerita darimu"ucap gadis itu. "Atau setidaknya, salam perpisahan dengan-"

Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan nya.

Fang mengernyit heran, "Memang a-ada apa?"tanya robot itu bingung. Gadis _blonde_ itu menundukan kepala nya. Fang terkejut, dia takut melukai perasaan gadis _blonde_ disamping nya ini, jadilah ia bertanya lagi.

"Ma-maksudku, kenapa mendadak sekali? Sangat jarang sekali"ucap robot itu pelan. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus Rin katakan, namun gadis itu tampak tidak ingin mengatakan nya.

Entah itu tidak ingin, atau tidak enak untuk diberi tahu.

Diremasnya rok pendek berwarna merah itu dan menoleh lah gadis itu pada sang pemuda robot. "Aku... Aku dijemput oleh orang tua sebentar lagi untuk mengungsi keluar kota"ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Ja-jadi, ini.. Hiks.. Pertemuan terakhir.. Hiks.. Kita sebelum aku... HUEEEEEE" Gadis _blonde_ itu memeluk tubuh dingin robot disamping nya.

"Jujur, hiks.. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mu... Hiks.."isak gadis itu di pelukan sang robot. Fang hanya terdiam dan balas memeluk gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Aku mengerti, tapi.. Kamu harus pergi dari kota ini, ini semua demi keselamatan mu, Rin"ucap Fang pelan. "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKAN MU! BAGIKU, KAU ADALAH SAHABAT KU!"seru gadis itu makin sedih.

Fang terkejut mendengarnya, "Sahabat?"tanya Fang bingung. Rin mengangguk, "Iya, sahabat"ucap gadis itu pelan. "Sahabat itu apa?"tanya Fang bingung.

Rin terkekeh pelan dalam pelukan nya, "Sahabat itu... Orang yang selalu ada disampingmu ketika kamu sedih ataupun bahagia, mereka adalah orang yang menyayangi mu dengan tulus, sama seperti keluarga, namun tingkat mereka masih dibawah keluarga"jelas Rin.

Fang terkejut mendengarnya, "Ja-jadi..."

Rin mengangguk, "Iya! Aku menyayangi mu, Fang!"seru Rin sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya.

Fang tersenyum, "A-aku... Ju-juga... Me-menyayangi... M-mu"ucap Fang pelan.

"RIN! KAMU DIMANA NAK? AYO KITA PERGI!"seru seorang pria dari kejauhan. Rin melepas pelukan nya, "Maaf... _Sayonara nee_ , Fang"ucap Rin sedih.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mu!"seru Rin, memeluk Fang lagi. "Janji ya, saat aku kembali, kau adalah robot pertama yang akan menyambutku!"seru Rin seraya melepas pelukan nya. Fang mengangguk kaku, "Ka-kalau aku masih hidup"ucapnya pelan.

Rin tersenyum lembut, dia hendak menggapai bahu Fang namun terlambat karna dia sudah ditarik ayah nya. "AKU MENYAYANGIMU, FANG!"seru gadis itu sebelum siluet nya hilang di telan angin.

Fang terdiam, 'Menyayangiku?'tanya robot itu bingung.

* * *

"Hoi, Fang!"seru robot lain yang mengenakan topi hitam-merah. Fang menoleh dan mengangkat alis, "Apa?"tanya robot violet itu bingung. "Kau melamun terus! Ingat, Fang! Kita sedang dalam situasi pe-"

Fang berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "Aku tahu dan mengerti, sudah, ayo persiapkan senjata kalau begitu"ucap Fang sembari berjalan melewati pemuda robot bertopi itu.

"Tch! Anak itu, dibilangin nya susah sekali"umpat pemuda robot itu sebelum berlari mengejar sahabat robot nya yang akan mempersiapkan senjata.

* * *

Beda Fang, beda juga Rin!

Rin masih saja memikirkan Fang, walaupun sahabatnya, BoboiBoy Taufan, sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau Fang pasti baik-baik saja.

Rin memang memiliki sahabat lain bernama BoboiBoy Taufan, dia sering sekali bercerita tentang Fang kepada Taufan, alasan nya tidak logis bagi Taufan tapi sahabat perempuan nya ini tetap saja menceritakan tentang Fang.

"Menurutmu, Fang sekarang sedang apa?"

"Entahlah"

"Apa kau pikir dia masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja"

"Menurutmu, apa dia dan robot lain akan menang melawan, err musuh?"

"Mungkin, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan robot itu"balas pemuda bertopi biru dongker itu cepat.

Rin menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan itu dengan khawatir, "Ya, mungkin saja dia menang, walaupun aku berharap iya"ucap gadis yang tengah menatap langit senja itu pelan.

Taufan tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Aku yakin, ibu mu sedang membuat coklat panas dan beberapa kudapan manis untuk kita!"seru Taufan ceria.

Rin tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar nada ceria Taufan. Rin sendiri, tidak bisa bilang bagaimana hubungan nya dengan Taufan. Entah itu sahabat, atau adik kembar, dia tidak tahu. Mereka seumuran dan ibu nya mengadopsi Taufan dari panti asuhan.

Pokoknya yang terpenting sekarang, jangan terlalu memikirkan Fang!

* * *

Kebesokan hari nya, Fang dan Halilintar masih bertarung melawan robot musuh.

Suatu ketika, Halilintar terkecoh oleh robot wanita yang menggoda nya sehingga tidak bisa membantu Fang. Fang sendiri, dengan terpaksa melawan robot yang luar biasa lebih canggih dari dia sendirian.

Iya, sendirian. Kan Halilintar digodain sama robot wanita. "Hali, cepatlah lawan-"

"HEI, PEREMPUAN SIALAN! MINGGIR!"potong Halilintar emosi. Pemuda robot itu masih berkutat dengan wanita robot yang menggoda nya. Fang memutar bola mata nya -saya jadi ragu ini robot atau orang- malas, "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan ku melawan mereka *tunjuk musuh* sendirian, bukan?"tanya Fang malas.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan wanita robot pengganggu yang dari tadi terus menggoda nya.

Itu berarti iya, Fang.

"Dasar bego!"umpat Fang kesal. (Yuki:saya jadi makin ragu sekarang)

Fang menatap robot besar berwarna hitam-merah-kuning didepan nya. _Kenapa gak sekalian MeJiKuHiBiNiU aja, bang?_ komentar Fang sinis.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya PETAI angkasa?"tanya Fang pada si pete -eh, maksudnya PETAI.

"Petai angkasa? Namaku hanya PETAI lah!, di _capslock_ semua!"seru Pete angkasa marah.

"Hooo, nama PETAI pun sombong"ejek Fang sinis. _'Kampret, mentang-mentang nama gue PETAI bukan berarti gue pete kali'_ batin/? robot hitam tersebut dalam pikiran nya.

"Sudalah, tak usah banyak cakap! Berisik sangat,"ucap robot itu, terpancing amarahnya. Fang menyeringai/? (Yuki:INI ROBOT ATAU MANUSIA?!), "Heh, jangan sombong,"ucap Fang, menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

* * *

"Uwaaah! WOY HALI! BANTUIN KEK!"pekik Fang yang mulai kesusahan. Halilintar memutar bola matanya kesal, terpaksa deh dia harus pakai cara kasar.

"Aliran listrik,"gumam pemuda robot itu pelan. Lalu, aliran listrik pun mengalir dari robot tersebut ke bagian tubuh robot wanita yang mulai mendekati Halilintar.

 _BZZZZT..._

"Heh, berguna juga,"ucap Halilintar puas. "Fang! Kau dimana?"teriak Halilintar.

"UWAAAAH!"

"Ck, berpindah tempat,"gerutu Halilintar. Robot berwujud pemuda 16 tahun itu menggunakan kecepatan luar biasa untuk sampai ketempat Fang berada.

Sesampai nya disana, pemandangan mengerikan tampak didepan robot pemuda bertopi hitam-merah tersebut.

Tubuh Fang hancur, karena pertarungan melawan robot hitam raksasa bernama 'PETAI' tersebut.

"Ha-li-li-ntar,"ucap Fang dengan nada khas robot. Halilintar dengan cepat berlari ke tempat Fang dan merangkul sahabatnya yang tubuh nya benar-benar hancur.

Tangan nya tampak terlepas dari tubuhnya, bagian perutnya tampak bolong oleh peluru yang ditembakan PETAI, kakinya tampak hancur karna diinjak, wajahnya bahkan sudah tak karuan.

"A-ada apa?!"tanya Halilintar dengan nada manusia. "U-ukh, bi-sa-kah-kau-sam-but-se-o-rang-ga-dis-sa-at-ke-a-da-an-su-dah-a-man?"tanya Fang terbata-bata.

"Cirinya?"tanya Halilintar balik. "Ram-but-nya-pi-rang-ma-ta-nya-bi-ru-ce-rah...," perkatan Fang terputus.

"CODENAME: F4N95S, SUDAH MATI! PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! CODENAME: F4N95S, SUDAH MATI!"teriak seorang bapak-bapak berjas laboratorium sembari berteriak menggunakan megaphone.

Halilintar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia dengar, codename: F4N95S adalah CN milik FANG!.

"Prof, kau bohongkan?"gumam Halilintar lirih. "Hoi, Fang! Jangan mengerjaiku! Bangunlah, bodoh!"ucap Halilintar sembari menggoyang-goyangkan rongsokan di rangkulan nya. Profesor yang telah membuat Fang dan Halilintar menggeleng lemah, "a-aku juga tidak menyangka kalau robot kebangganku itu bisa dikalahkan,"ucap profesor itu kecewa.

''Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau harus mati sekarang? Masih banyak hal yang harus kusampaikan, apalagi seharusnya kau melihat kota kita bebas terlebih dahulu,''gumam Halilintar sedih. "Kau kan sudah cerita, kalau kau akan menemui gadis pirang itu,"ucap Halilintar lagi.

Halilintar melepas rangkulan nya pada rongsokan robot tersebut dan memberi nya pada professor. Pemuda robot itu berdiri menghadap PETAI yang masih sibuk menertawakan kelemahan Fang. Senyuman licik terulas di wajah sang robot.

"Sekarang, fokuslah! Kau harus membunuh semua yang mengacau, ya... mengacau,"ucap Halilintar dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

"UWAAAH! Aku tidak menyangka aku akan kembali!"seru Rin riang. "Selamat datang kembali, Rin,"ucap robot pemuda bertopi hitam-merah pada Rin.

Rin tampak terkejut, "err kau siapa ya tuan?"tanya Rin sopan. Robot pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dibalik topi yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Aku Halilintar, pengganti Fang -atau sebut saja sahabatnya Fang,"ucap robot pemuda itu kalem.

"Aah, kalau begitu, dimana Fang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya!"seru Rin. Halilintar menaikkan topinya sedikit, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Maafkan aku nona, dia hancur saat perang,"ucap Halilintar pelan. Iris biru langit milik Rin sukses terbelalak mendengarnya, "A-APA?!"teriak Rin kaget.

"Maafkan aku, jadi dia sudah 'tidak bisa diperbaiki' lagi,"ucap Halilintar pelan.

Rin jatuh di lututnya dan terisak pelan, "a-aku menyesal meninggalkanmu disini,"gumam gadis pirang itu di sela-sela isakan nya.

"Dasar bodoh! Hiks.. Hiks.. Pa-padahal kan dia bilang.. Hiks.. Dia akan yang.. Hiks.. Menjadi robot pertama yang menyambutku.. Hiks..,"gumam Rin lagi.

Halilintar menatap iba gadis pirang itu, "maafkan aku,"ucap Halilintar datar.

Saat ini, Rin bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan lagi mengecewakan Fang.

Rin pun memulai persahabatan yang baru dengan Halilintar. Dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jangan sampai kejadian yang menimpa Fang terulang lagi pada Halilintar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari da

Yuki's side:

Gila, ini absurb banget sumpah /headbang/

Maaf ya kak Leila, kalau gak sesuai bayang-bayang kak Leila

Yuki kan emang gak jago bikin cerita sedih

Pliss, maafkan hamba! /sujudsembah/ /ditendang/

Silahkan reviewnya jika berminat, Flame juga gak apa-apa

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


End file.
